Christmas Eve
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: ¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto en una noche de Navidad? Descubrir el calor de un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido, que con su toque derrita el hielo del corazón más duro y frío. Thor / Loki


**Notas:** ¡Hola! Y estoy de vuelta con otro one shot Thorki. No sé ustedes pero creo que ha bajado considerablemente la popularidad u.u Aun así, habemos quienes nos mantenemos fieles al ship y no importa si el boom pasó para muchos, nosotros, los que amamos el Thorki, seguiremos expresándonos YuY Aunque como yo lo hagamos por temporadas irregulares xD

Bueno, basta de cháchara. Les presento este AU navideño, espero les agrade ;)

 **Advertencias:** AU, espíritu grinch y el religioso lemon.

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics y Disney.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve  
**

Aquel año había pasado como arena entre los dedos. Estación tras estación vino y se fue casi con forzada premura, y ahora tocaba darle la bienvenida a la época en que plazas, avenidas y almacenes resplandecían con series de luces, guirnaldas doradas y plateadas, o de ese material verde que semejaba ser muérdago, del que colgaban esferas, pequeñas cajas de regalo y otras chucherías muy acorde a la temporada… ¿Habría algo más odioso que eso?

La mayoría de las personas _aman_ la Navidad, pero si se les pregunta la razón, ese _por qué_ , no muchas responden con ideas más allá de las ofertas en las tiendas, fiestas de fin de año, regalos que pudieran comprarse con su bono de productividad, o lo que esperan les den en los intercambios familiares o de oficina. Claro, había sus _excepciones_ , aunque muchos solo hablaban del espíritu navideño solo de dientes para afuera.

El verdadero significado de celebrar se iba perdiendo con el paso del tiempo. Aunque para algunos no dejaba de ser solo una celebración sin sentido, viéndola por el lado que se viera.

—Ridículo…

Loki miraba fuera de un almacén hostigosamente decorado, con todo y un Santa Claus recibiendo a la gente con su clásico _jo jo jo_ , mientras agitaba una campanilla dorada. En serio, qué le veían de emocionante a una fecha más en el calendario.

¿Espíritu navideño? ¿Época de dar y recibir? ¿Paz y armonía en el hogar? El ojiverde realmente no podía soportar tanta hipocresía y mercadotecnia destilada en fin de año. Pero lamentablemente debía obligarse a entrar a ese almacén para comprar el dichoso regalo de intercambio que tocó dar en la oficina.

Así, entre un suspiro pesado, caminó hacia la entrada donde el gordo barbón le invitaba a entrar. Loki lo miró con recelo y siguió su camino, dejando al tipo de la botarga negando y atendiendo a los otros clientes que entraban.

Dentro era aún peor que afuera: sonido ambiental de villancicos, empleados disfrazados de duendes, estrellas brillantes, esferas y guirnaldas colgando del techo, figurillas de fieltro como muñecos de nieve y galletas de jengibre, trineos repletos de regalos, renos, botas, y un árbol central que se alzaba unos cuatro o cinco metros fácilmente.

Agh, ¿por qué la gente no dejaba en paz a quienes no disfrutan de esas cosas tan absurdas? Era el pensar del ojiverde quien subía por las escaleras eléctricas, no estaba interesado en curiosear, solo quería comprar el bendito regalo e irse a casa.

La sección de arriba era de la ropa y accesorios. El papelito que sacó de la urna tenía el nombre de una chica en recepción, y el regalo que había puesto eran unos guantes negros de gamuza con piel. Bueno, al menos no pedía cosas ostentosas ni difíciles de conseguir. En cuanto a él, jamás anotaba nada en el papel.

Se metió entre los pasillos donde abundaban toda clase de chalinas, gorros y bufandas, alcanzando a ver los únicos guantes que parecieran estar esperando por él. Sin demorarse fue hacia ellos y a punto de tomarlos, estos _desaparecieron_ de su vista al ser alcanzados por otra persona.

 _Grandioso… De todos los almacenes y plazas en esta zona, tenía que entrar en la misma…_

Loki se quejaba en silencio, aunque con clara expresión de fastidio, pues un rubio de brillantes ojos azules lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué hay Loki? Vaya coincidencia, ¿buscabas estos? —alzó los guantes en su mano. —Lo siento, pero son míos.

—Los vi primero, tú me los arrebataste. Así que si fueras tan amable de dármelos.

—Ah, de hecho tú no estás siendo nada amable pidiéndolos.

El ojiverde lo fulminó con ese par de esmeraldas, pero Thor solo atinó a soltar una risilla baja. Algo que acentuó más el fastidio en Loki.

—¿Para tu novia? —indagó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

—Para la chica de recepción.

—¿Sales con Helen Cho? —fingió sorpresa y luego pareció meditar. —Uhm, es linda y tiene una actitud servicial de primer nivel. Aunque… —puso cara de vacilación, chasqueando la lengua entre los dientes. —Realmente no me explico qué le atrajo de ti, además de, no sé… tus ojos, tal vez.

El rubio miró al otro como si fuesen los mejores amigos que se juegan bromas como demostración afectiva, pero lo cierto era que no se llevaban en absoluto. A Loki le exasperaba la forma de ser de Thor tan _confianzuda_ , era como un niño grande que iba de un lado a otro con su gran sonrisa radiante, haciendo plática hasta con la señora de limpieza o el chico de archivo que solía llevar toda clase de documentos a las oficinas.

Thor, por su parte, no tenía ningún problema con Loki pese a conocer su carácter frío y receloso. A primera vista podría parecer un sujeto pedante, altanero, arrogante, mal geniudo, amargado y con una marcada tendencia a ser mandón, el típico ejecutivo que se cree una diva. Pero la gente no es así porque quiera. El rubio pensaba que había razones detrás que hicieron a Loki ser como era. En más de una ocasión había tratado de acercarse a él, pero hasta la fecha no había tenido suerte.

—Sabes, no estoy de humor para tus chistes Odinson. ¿Quieres los guantes? Quédatelos, este no es el único almacén.

Harto de los juegos del rubio, Loki se dio vuelta para irse pero no contaba con que Thor le alcanzaría la muñeca.

—Hey, tranquilo. ¿Por qué siempre estás molesto?

—Porque la gente como tú me fastidia. —fue la tajante respuesta que dio al girarse con una mirada pesada, aunque pronto la desvió notando el ceño fruncido del rubio.

—Es liberador hablar de aquello que nos agobia con alguien, deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Yo podría escucharte.

—Y tú deberías aprender a no meterte en donde no te llaman.

Loki se zafó algo brusco del agarre y siguió su camino fuera del almacén, dejando a Thor con una sensación dudosa.

El rubio soltó un suspiro al verlo bajar por las escaleras eléctricas y entonces fue a pagar los guantes. Mientras esperaba en una fila no tan larga, se quedó pensando en esa verde mirada, en el fondo pareció haber visto rasgos de frustración pero no por su causa. De hecho Loki siempre le había parecido un chico nostálgico que guardaba muchas cosas, posiblemente culpas o rencores añejos que no le permitían estar en paz consigo mismo y los demás.

Aquel pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza poco antes de llegar con la cajera, a quien le dedicó una breve sonrisa cortes.

.

La puerta de un departamento se abrió y azotó con rudeza. Pronto hubo luz, así que podía verse a un ojiverde exasperado atravesando la sala para dejarse caer en el sofá. ¿Quién se creía ese tonto para hablarle así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar preocupación por él? No necesitaba de su compasión, ni tampoco de su generosidad, no necesitaba nada de Thor ni de nadie.

—Eres un imbécil Odinson… Un completo imbécil…

Masculló entre dientes, pasando las manos por sus cabellos negros y deslizándolas hacia atrás para terminar en la nuca. Sus esmeraldas fijas en la mesa de caoba y cristal parecían brillar en una mezcla de angustia y enfado, acompañando con una sensación de profunda inquietud. Se levantó con un gruñido fastidioso y fue a prepararse un largo baño en la tina para calmar sus demonios.

El baño, tenuemente iluminado por la cándida luz ámbar de una lámpara sobre un mueblecillo junto al lavabo, daba un ambiente íntimo y reflexivo. Dentro de la tina, Loki miraba fijamente al techo recargando la cabeza en la orilla, mientras su cuerpo quedaba sumergido en el agua caliente. Únicamente se asomaba su rodilla derecha.

Agh, _noche de paz, noche de amor_ , insufrible celebración, que además solo servía para despilfarrar dinero, y como seguía pensando, esparcir hipocresía como si fuera una oferta de temporada.

¿Esperar una fecha en especial para decirle a tu familia que la amas, para mostrarle afecto a las personas que te importan, dar un obsequio, ser generoso con los demás? ¿Y después qué? ¿Familias distanciadas todo el año? ¿Habladurías por la espalda y sonrisas de frente con tus _conocidos_? ¿Denigrar al vagabundo que vive en un contenedor de basura? Tonterías.

Y luego estaba ese engreído de Thor con su eterna bondad, siempre queriendo resaltar como si fuese un ángel en la Tierra que repartía _amor_ al prójimo. Sí, claro. Seguramente lo hacía para obtener algo a cambio, una reputación brillante que encubriera la suciedad que llevaba por dentro. Nadie podía ser tan bueno sin tener una mancha en el fondo, por muy pequeña que fuera.

No existía la gente perfecta, y Thor no lo era. Al menos Loki creía que detrás de su imborrable sonrisa las cosas no eran lo que parecían, y eso le molestaba pues jamás lo había visto decaído ni enfadado. Algo debería tener pero se empeñaba en ser el _señor motivación_ a los ojos de todos, sin contar que cada que podía se le acercaba tratando de hacerle plática.

A veces Thor llegaba y se sentaba en la orilla de su escritorio empezando a comentar alguna nota del periódico, como un escándalo político, por ejemplo, o algún chisme que corriera por la oficina. Otras, le llevaba un café mientras le daba los buenos días o se aventuraba a invitarlo a comer, incluso le ofrecía llevarlo a su departamento cuando su auto no circulaba y caía una lluvia torrencial. Y en cada ocasión la respuesta muda y afilada de Loki era la misma: no me interesa.

Pero tal parecía Thor no aceptaba la derrota con facilidad pues siempre volvía a intentar. Al paso que iba, Loki tendría que renunciar, de hecho lo había considerado varias veces durante el año.

 _Qué lindo, dejando mi trabajo por ti, estúpido Odinson…_

Entrecerró sus esmeraldas que seguían fijas en el techo. No permitiría que Thor fuese el motivo de nada en su vida, ni siquiera para dejar la oficina.

.

El siguiente día inició sin mayor relevancia para Loki. Era sábado, así que no tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, aunque de todas formas no demoró en salir de la cama para prepararse el desayuno.

Mientras comía veía un programa cualquiera en televisión, realmente no le interesaban muchos a esas horas en fin de semana. Al terminar se dispuso a llevar su ropa a la lavandería y entre la espera leía Hamlet. Subió al cabo de un rato con el cesto de ropa seca que fue acomodando en el armario. Justo terminaba de colgar un traje cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Loki se extrañó puesto que no esperaba a nadie. De hecho no solía tener visitas jamás.

—¡Un segundo! —anunció en voz alta con el nuevo toque.

Entonces abrió la puerta y lo que vio, o mejor dicho a QUIEN vio, le dejó congelado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el reclamo no se hizo esperar, por supuesto. —¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme?

—Ahm, digamos que tuve una bonita charla con Helen sobre la próxima cena de la empresa. Una conversación llevó a la otra, y… heme aquí.

La desfachatez de Thor lo estaba haciendo enfadar, pero ni tiempo tuvo de cerrarle la puerta cuando el rubio ya se adentraba en su departamento.

—Oye, ¿qué…?

—Agradable lugar, aunque le falta un poco de calor de hogar. Ya sabes, ¿no lo sientes un poco frío? —se puso a mirar como reconociendo las paredes, el techo, piso y lo que veía de muebles.

El ojiverde cerró la puerta para ir hacia Thor en actitud intolerante, aunque por un momento le llamó la atención la pequeña bolsa de papel rugoso que llevaba en una mano.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el _honor_ de tu visita? Porque si sigues con lo mismo de ser mi confesor…

—Vine a traerte esto.

Thor le atajó y extendió la bolsa pero Loki no la tomó al instante, más lo miró receloso e intrigado.

—¿Qué es?

El rubio hizo énfasis en que la tomara para que lo viera por él mismo, fue que Loki observó dentro y su expresión cambió a desconcierto. De la bolsa sacó los guantes de gamuza y piel que Thor le había _robado_ en el almacén.

—Tienes razón, los viste primero. Es justo que los tengas. —explicó el rubio, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos detrás del pantalón.

El pelinegro fijó de nuevo sus esmeraldas desconfiadas en esos zafiros. Aún faltaba una semana para la cena de la empresa y por ende la noche del intercambio, bien pudo esperar para dárselos en la oficina en lugar de buscarlo.

—¿No fueron del agrado de tu novia? —preguntó en tono desdeñoso, no dejando de ver las expresiones del otro.

—No, a Angela no le gustaron. —el rubio soltó un suspiro triste, sospechosamente falso. —Y es mi hermana, por cierto.

La afirmación de Thor fue acompañada de una leve sonrisa galante. Loki estuvo a punto de aventarle la bolsa, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ir a meterse a otro horrible almacén navideño.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Un _gracias_ tal vez?

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras y los trajeras.

—Pero te acabo de librar de las garras del espíritu navideño en todo su esplendor. Mientras más pasen los días, las tiendas se llenaran de cosas cada vez más _insoportables_ , ni que decir de la gente, será un caos. Y no creo que te agrade lidiar con todo eso.

Thor no se dejaba intimidar por la actitud a la defensiva de Loki, de hecho le encantada esa _amena charla_ que estaban teniendo. En cambio el ojiverde sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sacarlo a jalones, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo metido en su departamento, pero algo lo detenía de completar la acción.

—Gracias. —finalmente cedió a esa petición, más no por ello le dedicó una amable sonrisa, aunque el efecto en Thor fue como si hubiera sido así.

—De nada Loki… Así que, ¿tienes algo que hacer? —no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. —Podríamos ir por un café y…

—No te tomes libertades conmigo Thor. —lo cortó al instante. —Viniste a dejar los guantes, ya lo hiciste, ya te agradecí. Ahora, si fueras tan amable… —con un ademán de mano y una ceja alzada le indicó que se fuera.

El rubio sumió los labios y asintió sin decir más sobre su idea de salir a dar una vuelta y conocerse otro poco.

—Claro… Disculpa si te ofendí de algún modo, solo… ya sabes cómo soy. —formó una discreta sonrisa sin mostrar la dentadura y caminó hacia la puerta, aunque antes de abrir se giró. —Sabes, no creo que estar siempre a la defensiva sea bueno para ti, ¿no has escuchado que hace daño tanto estrés?

—Por última vez Thor, ¡déjame tranquilo! —se dio vuelta y avanzó hacia el otro para empujarlo, sacarlo y cerrar sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

—¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?

Bueno, al menos ya no decía nada dentro del departamento pero el pelinegro se frustraba igual, gruñendo por lo bajo y pegando la frente en la madera.

—En serio Loki, si alejas a la gente de esa forma nadie querrá estar cerca después.

—¿Y por qué querría eso? —se escuchó con fastidio desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Porque tarde o temprano te cansarás de querer hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo… Somos humanos, y aunque intentes mostrarte siempre como un témpano de hielo cubierto de acero, estoy seguro que solo es una fachada. Estás lastimado, por eso eres así.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al ojiverde furioso pero el rubio no se sorprendió.

—Tú no sabes nada. —masculló entre dientes.

—Lo haría si hablaras conmigo... ¿Por qué te aferras Loki?

—Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Que me dejes estar cerca.

La determinación con que Thor le dijo eso acalló a Loki por unos instantes, en los que sus esmeraldas escudriñaron inquietas pero enfadosas en esos zafiros que le devolvían firmeza y calidez por igual. Aquello lo desorientó al grado de no encontrar palabras para refutar, incluso resintió un pinchazo en el pecho que lo hizo fruncir levemente el ceño.

¿Por qué quería estar cerca de él? ¿Cuál era su afán por no rendirse?

—¿Quieres estar cerca? Dime entonces, ¿qué esperas a cambio de eso? ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Adoración? —finalmente cuestionó, obligándose a volver a su estado amurallado. —O tal vez lo que quieras sea _otra cosa_ … —siseó lo último con desdén. —No me extrañaría que…

—No espero nada. Al menos no lo que estás pensando. —respondió de modo tranquilo, atajando las palabras que suponía diría el ojiverde. —Mira, no sé cuál sea tu problema. Es cierto que no podemos pasarnos la vida confiando en todo el mundo, porque inevitablemente alguien nos va a dar la espalda en algún momento… Solo quiero una oportunidad para conocer al verdadero Loki, porque sé que este no eres tú.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una baja risilla entre sarcástica y venenosa por la deducción que hacía el rubio.

—¿Ahora resulta que me conoces mejor que yo mismo? Y antes de que digas otra de tus _brillantes ideas_ , te diré que no me interesa lo que pienses o creas saber de mí. Lo único que debe importarte es mantenerte lejos y dejarme en paz. —enfatizó con esmeraldas afiladas.

—Eres tan transparente, y aun así insistes en usar una máscara y cerrarte a todo lo demás.

Thor lo miraba serio pero no de esa seriedad acusatoria, sino una con tintes preocupados que Loki encontró un tanto inquietante y molesto a la vez.

—Loki…

—Lárgate.

—¿Lo ves? Te cierras las puertas cuando estas se abren para dejarte entrar.

—No te lo voy a repetir por segunda ocasión, vete y no regreses. No necesito tus sermones ni tus ejemplos de vida, ¿entiendes? Lo que ves es lo que soy, y ni tú ni nadie va a cambiar eso, así que deja ya de fastidiarme.

Loki entró de nuevo a su departamento azotando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Thor recargado en la madera y negando mientras bufaba y maldecía para sí.

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? Nadie en su sano y digno juicio se rebajaría tanto como para no tirar la toalla con alguien así. Thor comenzaba a sentirse molesto consigo mismo, ¿qué era lo que tenía Loki para no dejar de intentar acercarse a él? ¿Era un capricho? ¿Lo veía como un reto porque era el único en la oficina con quien no tenía comunicación más allá de un saludo o mirada escuetos? ¿Qué significaba realmente buscarlo con tantas ganas de encontrarlo?

Cerró los ojos en medio de un suspiro que estremeció su pecho, y abriéndolos al poco los clavó en el techo del pasillo… Tal vez perdía su tiempo. Tal vez no encontraría nada al final.

 _Tal vez…_

Se dijo entre pensamientos resignados apartándose de la puerta para irse.

.

De nuevo la rutina semanal iniciaba en aquel lunes por la mañana. Las avenidas se llenaban de autos yendo en una u otra dirección, masas de gente transitando por las calles, autobuses escolares aparcando frente a las escuelas, nada se veía fuera de lo normal en la gran urbe. Aunque dentro de cierta oficina las cosas sí que parecían haber cambiado un poco.

Loki se mostraba más indiferente que siempre con Thor, a quien pasaba de largo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada hosca como era costumbre. Por su parte, Thor negaba y suspiraba, mirándolo ir a su cubículo con ese rostro inexpresivo y taza de café en mano. Lo seguía sin parpadear en espera de volver a topar sus esmeraldas, aunque fuera para quemarse con su hielo, pero no sucedía nada.

El rubio terminaba con un bajo gruñido frustrado y alzando el rostro, como pidiendo paciencia al universo, mientras giraba su silla para ponerse a trabajar frente a su ordenador.

Durante el almuerzo Thor lo buscaba a la distancia en el comedor, la rutina de Loki seguía siendo la misma: sentarse en una mesa apartada, revisar algunas cosas en su celular o ponerse a leer mientras comía. Estuvo tentado varias veces para ir y hablarle pero desechaba la idea tan pronto aparecía.

Por otro lado, Loki se esforzaba por mantener esa distancia con Thor, se había propuesto no volver a permitirle acercarse como si fuera un amigo o alguien que le importara. Sin embargo, el subconsciente lo traicionaba, y aunque por fuera se mostrara indiferente, lo cierto era que no dejaba de pensar en él, en su afán por obtener su atención, porque pese a no pronunciar palabra era claro que seguía buscándolo con la mirada.

 _Realmente no me explico qué le atrajo de ti, además de, no sé… tus ojos, tal vez…_

Volvió a su cubículo diez minutos antes de que la hora del almuerzo terminara, y mientras tanto recordaba aquello que Thor le dijera en el almacén. Había sonado como una broma pero no la sintió como tal. De hecho detestaba la inquietud que le provocaba recordarlo, era como si en el fondo Thor le agradara y al mismo tiempo odiara que así fuera. Además, se atrevía juzgar su forma de ser como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Inhaló un poco exasperado, expandiendo las fosas nasales y frunciendo los labios. De pronto sintió algo de culpa por tratar a Thor de esa manera, pero al instante se encontró regañándose internamente. ¿Culpa de qué? Él era el que no lo dejaba tranquilo por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender. Si no quería acostarse con él, que eso fue lo que pensó cuando le llevó los guantes al departamento, entonces qué diablos quería.

Sus ideas se revolvían una y otra vez, hasta que escuchó unos pasos con zapato de hombre adentrándose al área de trabajo. Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el almuerzo, así que el sujeto no traía ninguna apuración, de hecho parecía detenerse en la parte de en frente y vacilar sobre dirigirse a otro lugar o permanecer en el suyo. Eso le indicó a Loki de quien se trataba.

El ojiverde no se movió de su sitio, estaba sentado y medio reclinado en su escritorio, y así permaneció, oculto sin dar indicios que Thor tomara como _permiso_ para hablarle. Entonces los pies del rubio parecieron decidirse a ir hacia Loki, quien de la nada sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago y los latidos acelerados de su corazón golpeando su pecho. Una parte de él quería que de nuevo intentara estar cerca, pero la otra se negaba a ceder.

—Oye, Loki…

Fue todo lo que Thor alcanzó a decir al llegar a su lugar pues alguien más ya le estaba pidiendo atención al rubio.

—¡Thor! —una de las secretarias casi corría para reunirse con él.

—Hola Jane.

—Hola...

La castaña tenía pintada una ancha sonrisa boba en su cara y además había perdido la idea de lo que quería hablar con el ojiazul, por lo que este tuvo que bajarla de su nube con gentileza.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ouh, sí. Perdona… —una risa algo exagerada y nerviosa no se hizo esperar. Cabía mencionar que Loki no soportaba lo arrastrada que esa chica llegaba a ser. —Bueno… Es que, me preguntaba… si… Ahm… ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la cena de Navidad de la empresa?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que zafiros y esmeraldas se toparon en una casi imposible coordinación. La expresión de Thor era de asombro, algo parecido a decir que eso no había sido idea suya, y la de Loki era fría, pero de ese frío que te cala hasta los huesos. Aquello desconcertó al rubio, esa mirada tan dura y con tintes enfadosos… ¿Acaso eran celos?

—Claro que si ya tenías planes…

Y no porque la castaña le prestara atención a Loki, sino porque Thor dudaba en responder algo.

—Ah, no… No tengo planes… —el rubio miraba al ojiverde como si de modo inconsciente esperara que el otro dijera algo, pero solo le devolvía una mirada fija. —Será un placer acompañarte.

Finalmente aceptó dándole una sonrisa algo forzada a la chica, que ni siquiera notó el gesto rígido pues sus ojos miel se iluminaron como si hubiera escuchado una declaración de amor.

—¡Excelente! Toma… —sin demora le extendió un papel que tenía escrito su dirección y teléfono. —Así nos ponemos de acuerdo para que pases por mi, ¿está bien? Nos vemos.

Jane se escabulló cuando los demás empezaron a llegar para seguir su horario de trabajo, no quería que su jefe le llamara la atención, como otras veces, por estar cuchicheando por ahí en lugar de estar en su escritorio.

Entre tanto, un gélido silencio se formó entre Thor y Loki. El ojiverde seguía sentado en su silla, con una pierna cruzada y jugando algo tenso con una pluma en su mano derecha. Pareciera un juez implacable a punto de mandar al pabellón de la muerte al culpable de un homicidio. En cambio Thor se notaba inquieto, como queriendo darle una excusa que justificara haber aceptado esa invitación, aunque realmente no le debía ninguna explicación.

—¿Necesitas algo? —fue Loki quien rompió el silencio con su voz áspera, ligeramente retadora.

—Yo… No, nada… Disculpa…

Thor se retractó de lo que había ido a hacer, y dándose la vuelta fue a refugiarse en su cubículo.

Quería proponerle un trato a Loki, quería invitarlo a la cena de Navidad de la empresa, le pediría solo esa noche para conocerse un poco más, y si al final le seguía incomodando entonces lo dejaría en paz, no volvería a intentar acercarse de nuevo jamás. Pero no contaba con aquella menuda secretaria que llegó en el momento menos oportuno. Bien pudo rechazarla y decirle que llevaría a otra persona, pero su noble corazón no le permitió anteponer su verdadero deseo.

Jane había perdido a su padre meses atrás, un día Thor la encontró llorando desconsolada en el estacionamiento, así que no pudo evitar sentarse con ella dentro de su auto por un par de horas para ofrecerle apoyo y consuelo. Desde ese día, la chica lo miró como un _ángel guardián_ enviado para aliviar sus penas, y quien sabe, tal vez para hacerla feliz… Al menos ese era el pensamiento de Jane, pues a Thor no parecía interesarle un romance con ella.

Por otro lado, Loki se quedó todavía en la misma pose de tirano dictador, mirando a la nada pero pensando miles de cosas. Se sentía tan… molesto, y eso lo enfadaba aún más porque no tenía razones para estar así. Además, Thor nunca huía y esta vez simplemente se quedó sin palabras. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Jane?

 _Solo hay que verle la cara de idiota que esa tonta pone frente a él cada que lo ve… Y si no la rechazó fue por algo…_

Las ideas que armaba en su cabeza lo tenían con la expresión tensa y una mirada que de poder mataría a quien se atreviese a enfrentarla. De pronto su ceño se frunció y su corazón pareció encogerse. Tal vez Thor finalmente se dio por vencido en sus intentos por llegar a él, finalmente se dio cuenta de que perdía su tiempo tratando de sacarlo de su abismo de amargura.

Sus esmeraldas se movieron a discreción hacia el cubículo del rubio, quien estaba de espaldas sentado en su silla, parecía leer algún informe en la pantalla pero en realidad solo miraba hacia el teclado, a la nada, con su brazo izquierdo en torno a su abdomen y el derecho flexionado, llevando su puño sobre los labios. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Qué fue ese súbito miedo por… _perder_ a Loki?

Se suponía que solo quería conocer al Loki Laufeyson bajo esa coraza, o sería tal vez que se mentía a sí mismo para no aceptar lo que en verdad buscaba. Su ceño se frunció comenzando a darse cuenta de que su búsqueda incansable lo había llevado a encontrar algo en su interior más que en el ojiverde.

 _Debí haberlo visto antes…_

Se decía en pensamientos, y es que realmente no esperaba que las cosas se le salieran de las manos así. No había contemplado poner en juego sentimientos que no debían surgir, pero todo indicaba que el destino le volteó la jugada.

Inhaló profundo y soltó el aire por la nariz, como resignándose a la idea de tener que lidiar con un pequeño problema emocionalque le traería una que otra noche de insomnio. Solo esperaba que su tortura no durara demasiado.

.

Los días pasaron y la cena de la empresa llegó aquel viernes. La recepción sería en un restaurant céntrico, varios empleados habían llegado y esperaban en las mesas que se fueron llenando. Thor llegó con Jane del brazo, fueron a saludar a varios de sus compañeros reunidos y luego tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de en medio, donde se les unió una amiga de la castaña, su novio y también algunos otros de la oficina.

La charla iba tomando forma entre todos o por partes, pero Thor estaba más ocupado en ver quien entraba y quien salía del restaurant. Obviamente esperaba ver llegar a Loki pero los minutos pasaban y no había señas del ojiverde receloso. Ahora que recordaba, el año anterior tampoco se presentó a la cena, posiblemente esa noche no sería la excepción.

Se bebió el restante de su copa de vino justo cuando el jefe tomaba el micrófono para dar unas palabras a sus empleados, antes de que los meseros aparecieran para repartir los platillos. Aun a mitad de la cena Thor seguía esperanzado en que Loki aparecería, y no estuvo equivocado.

Cuando los platos fueron retirados la fiesta continuó entre música, charlas, risas y baile. Jane sacó al rubio a la pista más a fuerza que gustoso, pero solo para no desairarla. Minutos después fueron a la barra por un trago y entre que esperaban, Thor sintió la necesidad de mirar a un costado, entonces lo vio. Loki estaba hablando con Helen, la recepcionista del intercambio, a quien le entregó la bolsa de papel rugoso con los guantes de piel y gamuza.

La chica de ojos rasgados le agradeció con una sonrisa, incluso parecía sugerirle que se quedara y fueran por un trago a la barra, pero Loki no se veía con gesto de disposición. Fue que Helen se atrevió a darle un fugaz abrazo, el pelinegro lo aceptó muy a su manera reseca y se dispuso a partir, aunque en el proceso su mirada se topó con la de Thor a la distancia.

Un vuelvo pareció estremecer su corazón, así que siguió su camino con algo de prisa, pero Thor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—Jane, tengo que irme. —el rubio se dirigió a la castaña que ahora lo miraba con extrañeza y una sonrisa de nervios.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es… Tengo un asunto importante que atender y necesito irme ahora... Perdona...

Sin más demora salió disparado pasando entre la gente y por poco le tira a un mesero las copas de champaña.

—¡Loki!

Alcanzó a llamarlo justo cuando este ya tenía la mano extendida para abrir la puerta del taxi. Loki se giró para mirarlo con una mezcla de intriga y sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres Thor? —preguntó sin mucho ánimo de ser hostil, más bien era como apatía o cansancio.

—¿No te quedarás? —pregunta tonta pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No, no me quedaré.

La respuesta fue sencilla y sin sobresaltos, cosa extraña en Loki pues usualmente Thor se hubiera esperado algo más agresivo de su parte. Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, o tal vez fuera que no podía apartar sus zafiros de esos esmeraldas ligeramente apagados.

—Será mejor que vuelvas, tu… acompañante debe estar buscándote.

—No quiero volver.

Loki no pudo esconder una expresión confundida, pero eso alentó a Thor para darle una excusa.

—Es peligroso que un hombre viaje solo. Deberías decirle a alguien que te acompañe.

El ojiverde negó entre una mueca sarcástica, se dio vuelta para entrar al taxi, solo que una mano apoyada en el vidrio y la otra tomando su muñeca lo frenaron. Entonces alzó la mirada para ver la suplicante del rubio.

—Por favor, déjame llevarte.

Loki se quedó pasmado unos instantes sin poder apartar la mirada inquieta. Quería resistirse pero esta vez era diferente, simplemente no podía. Su voluntad estaba atada de manos tal y como Thor lo tenía sujeto para que no se fuera… Terminó asintiendo, y antes de que se arrepintiera, el rubio sacó unos billetes de su cartera para entregárselos al taxista, quien pronto los dejó a solas en medio de la acera.

—Dame un segundo.

Thor se fue a buscar al valet parking para pedirle su auto, el hombre se fue en dirección al estacionamiento y de nuevo quedaron solos. Las palabras parecían ser tímidas, ninguno pronunciaba nada, solo era silencio incómodo que se extendía más allá de la sordera de un clamo insistente.

El valet parking no tardó en llevar el vehículo, saliendo presuroso para entregarle las llaves al rubio, quien había impedido que Loki abriera la puerta. Le entregó una propina generosa al hombre y entonces le abrió al ojiverde. Este lo miró algo renuente, como si le dijera que no se trataba de una chica para que hiciera eso, pero igual el rubio lo instó a entrar con gentileza. Loki bufó por lo bajo, aunque terminó adentro. No hacía falta que le indicara qué camino tomar pues Thor sabía perfectamente hacia dónde ir.

Los minutos pasaron sin un solo sonido más que sus tenues respiraciones. Thor miraba de frente, tratando de no perder el enfoque cada vez que miraba por el retrovisor o el espejo lateral, pues era inevitable toparse y querer toparse con el rostro de Loki. El pelinegro, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar a través del cristal de la ventana, tenía recargado el codo de su brazo derecho en la orilla entre la puerta y el vidrio, y su pulgar junto con el índice doblado reposaban sobre su barbilla.

Su ceño estaba serio, más no molesto, y sus esmeraldas estaban fijas, pero no en la imagen de las calles y avenidas sino en el reflejo de Thor. Se daba perfecta cuenta de las veces que sus zafiros se deslizaban para mirarlo a escondidas por breves instantes, también notó en más de una vez que buscaba algo para romper el hielo pero terminaba negando y mordiéndose los labios.

El mismo Loki llegó a pensar en algo qué decir pero al final no lo hacía. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para ser él quien comenzara, o tal vez era el temor por verse _vulnerable_.

Minutos después estacionaron frente al edificio donde vivía el ojiverde. Thor apagó el motor y ambos se quedaron sin hacer más movimiento, hasta que el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

—Servido señor. —un deje de broma reservada asomó por sus labios pero no quiso remarcarlo, seguramente Loki se lo tomaría a mal o algo parecido, aunque el aludido no reaccionó ni bien ni mal. De hecho daba la impresión de estar dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo.

—¿Quieres subir? —finalmente lo dijo, ladeando el rostro para ver a Thor, encontrando una expresión que casi lo hace reír pues el rubio pareciera estar escuchando una locura. —Hace un poco de frío, tal vez un café te caiga bien.

Oficialmente Thor no sabía si aquello era real o se estaba imaginando lo que deseaba escuchar. Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando despierto.

—Ah, si… Claro… Si no es molestia.

—De ser una molestia no te habría invitado.

Loki finiquitó aquello sin ofuscarse y eso le seguía pareciendo raro al ojiazul, como si hubiera tomado una postura de tregua o algo por el estilo. ¿Pero por qué? Thor estaba seguro de que había una razón detrás, solo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. Después de todo, el día que le llevó los guantes casi lo mata con su mirada y toda la semana estuvo evitándolo a toda costa, que de repente se mostrara _amable_ lo desconcertaba pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba.

—Espera…

Le pidió cuando vio que zafaba el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse. Thor se apresuró a salir para abrirle la puerta, trastabillando en su idea de ofrecerle o no la mano, más terminando por no hacerlo. Por otro lado, Loki lo miraba serio, fijo y con destellos de cuestionamiento, pero prefirió no decir ni hacer nada más que solo salir del auto.

Ambos entraron al edificio, subieron por el ascensor en completo silencio, y en menos de un minuto estaban en el tercer piso. Las puertas se abrieron, Loki fue delante y Thor le siguió de cerca. El sonido de las llaves resonó al ser sacadas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y el ojiverde abrió la puerta dejando que su acompañante entrara primero.

Las luces fueron encendidas y Loki se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola colgada en un perchero cercano.

—Ya vuelvo.

Avisó mientras le indicaba a Thor que se sentara en el sofá y luego se perdió dentro de la cocina.

Mientras tanto el rubio se quedó pensando. Era claro que algo había cambiado en Loki, jamás se esperó un trato tan tolerante de su parte, y ahora las cosas daban un extraño giro. ¿Un _milagro_ _navideño_ , tal vez? Aún faltaban unos días para Navidad, pero posiblemente Santa lo tenía en el cuadro de honor de su fábrica y por eso le daba un regalo por adelantado.

Thor sonrió para sí con ese pensamiento. Aunque…

 _Por qué no…_

Del otro lado, Loki esperaba que el agua en la cafetera se calentara. Estaba recargado en la encimera, con sus esmeraldas fijos en el respaldo de madera de una silla. Su corazón latía fuerte, trataba de contenerlo pero era imposible, estaba alterado, nervioso… asustado. Le aterraba lo que sentía, no quería sentirlo pero simplemente estaba sucediendo. Y no era algo repentino.

Desde siempre le fastidiaba la presencia de Thor más que nadie, era como si lo hubiese declarado su _archienemigo_ al ser todo lo contrario de él: optimista, gentil, amable con los demás. Pero si lo veía de un modo más _objetivo_ , le caía mal por razones sin fundamento. Y es que en el fondo él quisiera ser así, poder ver el mundo con otros ojos, mantener viva la ilusión de un niño sin perder su madurez.

Thor lograba eso y más, lograba pintar sonrisas en los demás, darles ánimo, era un _ser de luz_ entre las masas frustradas. Loki, se podría decir que vivía en las sombras, en la fría apatía, respirando solo porque su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera y no tanto por ganas. Y como era bien sabido los polos opuestos se atraen, y el ojiverde sentía repulsión pero por la fuerte curiosidad que Thor le provocaba.

Ahora se daba cuenta de ello, de que su desdén hacia él era porque en el fondo quería ser como él. Quería aprender cómo hacía para ver los días con ese brillo en sus ojos, qué lo motivaba a sonreír y compartir esa alegría con los demás, porque él sentía que era solo un cascarón vacío, alguien que perdió la ilusión de ver un amanecer o la luna a través de su ventana hacía años.

Sí, era un amargado. Sí, era insufriblemente orgulloso. Detestablemente arrogante y estaba jodidamente solo. Porque aunque mostrara indiferencia por todo y todos, de vez en cuando su corazón se sentía más hueco de lo usual, y Thor lo estaba empeorando.

Pero si lo empeoraba, ¿por qué accedió a que lo acompañara a su departamento, y aún más, por qué le pidió quedarse bajo la excusa de un café?

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se cuestionaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y negando. Suspiró profundo y trató de recobrar el porte, comenzando a preparar las tazas en las que vertió el agua, agregó café, un par de terrones de azúcar y crema. Aunque se dio cuenta al final que no le había preguntado a Thor si lo tomaría solo.

Tomó las tazas por la oreja y regresó donde el ojiazul seguía sentado. Este lo miró al escucharlo ir hacia él, aunque Loki apartó sus esmeraldas, poniendo atención en colocar las tazas sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Gracias Loki.

—No te pregunté cómo lo querías, si no te agrada…

—Oh, no. Déjalo, está bien para mí. —Thor se apresuró a responder. —En serio, no te preocupes. —aseguró con una liviana sonrisa para que el otro le creyera.

Loki pareció conforme y entonces se sentó a un lado, justo cuando Thor tomó su taza y sorbió un poco. No había probado un café tan bueno antes, o sería que el gusto por su anfitrión le hacía tomarle un sabor más especial.

El ojiverde también bebió de su taza, más parecía como si no supiera qué decir, y de hecho eso pasaba, ahora que Thor estaba ahí no sabía de qué hablar con él y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo. Actuar por impulso no se le daba muy bien, ya lo estaba notando.

—Loki… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Fue Thor quien no pudo evitar quedarse callado, provocando que Loki le mirara con extrañeza.

—¿Opinión sobre qué?

—Sobre mi… Es claro que algo cambió, de otro modo ni siquiera me hubieras dejado traerte o incluso estar aquí en tu departamento.

El pelinegro se quedó mudo por varios segundos, mirando solamente esos zafiros profundos de toques cálidos. Algo cambió, Thor tenía razón pero aún le costaba aceptar ese cambio en su forma de ver lo que ese rubio a su lado le provocaba. Esas emociones tan _caóticas_ que estaban volteando de cabeza su mundo, alterando el orden natural de las cosas como si torciera y doblara los cimientos de su realidad, dejándolo frente a una puerta desconocida pero que le sugería cruzar.

—No lo sé. —de pronto las palabras comenzaron a surgir de labios de Loki, quien bajó la mirada, recargándose mejor en respaldo del sofá. —No lo sé, yo… Supongo que me equivoqué al juzgarte. O tal vez detestaba verte como el modelo perfecto de un hombre pleno, mientras que yo sería el lado opaco de la moneda.

—¿Modelo perfecto de plenitud? —el ojiazul repitió con un muy leve deje de ironía, llamando la atención del otro. —No Loki, yo no soy un modelo de nada y mucho menos de la perfección. Los príncipes solo existen en los cuentos.

Thor esbozó una suave sonrisa de lado, bajando sus zafiros para continuar.

—Mi vida no ha sido fácil. He pasado por altas y bajas como todo el mundo, a veces las malas rachas parecieran no terminar y menos cuando viene una tras otra. Te preguntas si el karma te odia, si Dios te tortura por placer o si estás pagando deudas de vidas pasadas, no lo sabes y eso frustra... A veces quisieras encontrar un escape a todo lo que no puedes controlar, pero al final, seguir de pie y avanzar es lo único que tienes que hacer.

De nuevo alzó sus zafiros para prendarse del verde reflejo de la mirada ajena.

—La vida es un camino lleno de piedras y lodo, pero nosotros elegimos cómo queremos recorrerlo, si con apatía o tratando de aprender de aquello que nos lastima o nos fuerza a querer encerrarnos en nosotros mismos como un intento de protegernos del daño… Yo elegí aprender. Elegí ser un apoyo para otros y al mismo tiempo ayudarme a mí con una actitud opuesta a los problemas.

Loki escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que Thor expresaba, y no sonaba como un diálogo sacado de un libreto para manipular a los demás, realmente podía notar la coherencia en lo que decía. La vida de Thor no estaba exenta de conflictos, pero a diferencia suya, prefería mostrar una sonrisa y buen ánimo para no hundirse ni quedar atrapado en el pozo de la amargura. Justo como él.

Creció resentido con su padre, un hombre frío y rígido que nunca parecía estar conforme con nada y mucho menos con su único hijo. Su madre había muerto en el parto, así que Loki no conocía el afecto materno, jamás supo lo que era un abrazo que lo confortara o un beso de buenas noches en la frente antes de dormir. Nunca obtuvo una mirada de reconocimiento por sus logros, solo recordaba el desdén con que su padre lo evaluaba.

Y a pesar de todo el rechazo que Loki recibía, teniendo la oportunidad de ser diferente, curiosamente terminó siendo una réplica de su padre: las mismas formas desdeñosas de dirigirse, la misma mirada fría y hostil, el mismo recelo por las personas que intentaban llamar su atención o que deseaban acercarse. No encontraba razones para querer ser de otra manera. Lo único que quería era dejar de necesitar del hombre que lo engendró para poder largarse y no volver a saber de él jamás.

Eso hizo, una vez listo para enfrentar al mundo por sí solo abandonó la casa en la que había crecido, dejó atrás cualquier lazo que lo uniera a su padre y tomó las riendas de su propia vida.

Ya no tenía que complacer exigencias que nunca parecían ser suficientes. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin esperar nada de nadie, porque ese fue su error, esperar el reconocimiento de un hombre al que le resultaba indiferente su existencia.

—Y es justo por eso que no te soportaba.

De pronto Loki dijo aquellas palabras con un deje de sonrisa, apenas marcándose en sus labios, aunque el ceño fruncido de Thor decía que el rubio no sabía cómo tomarlo.

—Tú elegiste ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Yo elegí no ver… Preferí quedarme detrás de mi muro y recordarme cada día que lo demás no importaba si estaba fuera de mi control porque solo yo podía controlar mi vida. Lo que hicieran los demás a mi alrededor no era algo que me afectara, así que no tenía por qué involucrarme. No quería que nada ni nadie perturbara mi _modo_ de ver las cosas… Y entonces apareciste. —aquello fue una mezcla de reclamo e ironía que no pasó desapercibido para el ojiazul.

—Bueno… Ahora sé porque tanto odio hacia mí. —mencionó en medio de una sonrisa tranquila, como si supiera que podía bromear de ese modo con Loki.

—Eres mi opuesto. Históricamente siempre hay choques entre luz y oscuridad.

—Pero tú no eres un ser de oscuridad. Más bien, diría que solo has vivido mirando todo el panorama en gris… Yo solo trataba de darle un poco de color.

—Demasiado color.

Loki remarcó y por un instante Thor notó la forma en que el ojiverde le devolvía la respuesta en un tono semejante a estar siguiéndole el hilo del juego. Thor rió quedo, ampliando por reflejo su sonrisa. Loki se sintió un poco extraño viendo y escuchando al rubio, el sonido de su risa, el brillo en sus ojos. Su corazón empezó a latir de un modo distinto al de siempre, o tal vez era que empezaba a sentirse vivo y latente.

Apartó la mirada un poco abrumado, aunque Thor no dejó que sus esmeraldas escaparan por mucho de sus zafiros. Un impulso le hizo acercar la mano para girarle el rostro por el mentón, muy suave, muy despacio, cuidadoso. Loki lo miró con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, percibiendo el roce de sus dedos y la profundidad en esa mirada que se hubo clavado en la suya.

—¿Me dejas? —fue la pregunta de Thor, una pregunta que hizo acelerar más los latidos de Loki.

—¿El hacer qué?

—Mostrarte que puedes mirar a través de otra ventana... Que hay formas de enfrentar tus demonios sin tener que renunciar a vivir cada día… —se fue acercando lento hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios ajenos. —Déjame mostrarte que vale la pena…

Los zafiros de Thor quedaron clavados en los esmeraldas, desarmando a Loki entre su mirada y esas palabras que le pedían dejarse llevar, y eso fue lo que hizo. Bajó la mirada hacia aquellos labios gruesos que fueron acercándose hasta tocar los suyos en un fantasmal contacto. Ese delicado roce pronto se volvió un beso acompasado y sin prisa, donde ambas bocas se acoplaban en la perfección de un momento que se volvía eterno.

La mano que Thor mantenía en el mentón de Loki se fue deslizando para tomarlo del cuello y profundizar un poco, aunque sin llegar a ser abusivo. El ojiverde suspiró, ladeando el rostro para que ambos pudieran seguir fundiéndose en ese beso donde el aliento se mezclaba y sus labios se poseían con dulce intensión.

Poco a poco el tiempo se detenía para ellos, pero sus corazones, más que estarse quietos, retumbaban a un mismo compás, perfectamente sincronizados en un boom-boom que hacía vibrar la piel de ambos, mandando olas de emociones que iban llegando hasta el alma.

Muy despacio fueron separándose al cabo de largos segundos, o tal vez minutos, no lo sabían, solo tenían claro que se resistían a ponerle fin. Quedaron tan juntos que la punta de sus narices aún se rozaba y el aliento cálido, ligeramente agitado, chocaba en el rostro de ambos. Las mejillas de Loki se habían teñido de un vivo carmín, algo que le dibujó una sonrisa discreta a Thor.

—Eres hermoso Loki.

Thor le rozó una mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. El ojiverde sentía caer en un abismo pero no tenía miedo, solo era una clase de vértigo que no había experimentado antes.

—¿Entonces solo me besaste porque soy hermoso? —lo miró con un destello bromista en sus esmeraldas pero al mismo tiempo desafiante. Aquella expresión le fascinó al rubio.

—En parte… —amplió su sonrisa. —Pero en serio… Haber podido hablar como lo hicimos me mostró que en realidad no me equivoqué al decirte el otro día que _ese_ no eras tú. Este, es el verdadero Loki Laufeyson.

—¿Y qué tal si _este_ no es el verdadero Thor Odinson?

—Puedes comprobarlo si así lo quieres.

El rubio insinuó con una mirada cómplice, alzando un poco una de sus cejas, ante lo cual el pelinegro sonrió de modo natural.

Todo era tan nuevo para Loki, desde que tenía memoria siempre vivió en una tensión constante, presionado por su padre y por sus propios pensamientos. Cargaba un lastre que con el tiempo se volvió algo tan normal que ya no le importaba sentirse sofocado. Pero ahora, luego de la charla con Thor y ese beso, aquella carga parecía haber caído de sus hombros, se sentía ligero, podía respirar profundo y sentirse relajado como nunca antes, como si al fin supiera lo que significaba tener paz.

Le gustaba esa sensación, aunque asustaba un poco la idea de cruzar la puerta y ver el panorama con nuevos ojos, pero en el fondo confiaba en Thor, en lo que vería si él lo guiaba.

—Si quiero.

Fue la respuesta totalmente decidida que Loki le dio, y claro, el rubio no pudo sentirse más feliz. Sus zafiros se iluminaron como si fuese un niño que recibió el regalo que más deseaba, y tal vez así era.

—Ven conmigo a cenar en Noche Buena, mi madre hará un banquete para cuatro como cada año y habrá suficiente para que alguien más nos acompañe.

—No creo que sea oportuno, además…

—Además no celebras la Navidad, ya lo sé. —el rubio se adelantó mientras alzaba la mirada, misma que bajó al instante acompañada de una sonrisa cálida. —Pero siempre se puede intentar encontrarle el gusto, y quisiera que estés ahí.

—¿Tu familia sabe que... prefieres llevar _amigos_ a casa en lugar de chicas?

Indagó el ojiverde nada convencido, a lo que Thor tomó aire profundamente al tiempo que apretaba sus labios y alzaba las cejas.

—No tienen idea, ¿cierto?

—Ahm, nop… Bueno, realmente solo es mi padre quien no lo sabe. Mi madre y mi hermana aceptan mis preferencias sin problema, además Angela tiene una novia, pero mi padre es un caso _especial_ , por llamarlo de algún modo. —meditó por algunos instantes vagando en esos esmeraldas que despedían curiosidad. —Padece esquizofrenia. Por momentos está tranquilo, en otros se pone un poco imprudente.

Al escuchar aquello, Loki pasó de la curiosidad a la sorpresa, sintiéndose un tanto _culpable_ por sacar el tema a relucir.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea…

—Descuida, no dijiste nada por lo que debas sentir culpa. —le rozó despacio una mejilla para confirmar sus palabras, y soltando un cansino suspiró continuó. —Ha sido un proceso de adaptación algo fuerte para todos. Ver que uno de tus padres va empeorando con el tiempo no es sencillo. Llega a ser desesperante saber que no puedes hacer nada más que estar ahí, tratando de apoyar en lo que esté a tu alcance, intentar comprender que no eligió lo que le pasa y que posiblemente su condición avance hasta un punto en que sea más estresante de lo que puede ser ahora.

Loki escuchaba con pena lo que Thor decía. Ciertamente debía ser difícil para él y su familia sobrellevar una enfermedad así, que además no era curable. Por lo que sabía, solo se controlaba con fármacos psiquiátricos que eran igual a tener al paciente drogado para aminorar los episodios de delirio.

No se imaginaba toda esa frustración que Thor carga a cuestas, o tal vez sí, porque podría parecerse a la que él mismo estaba atado mientras tuvo que vivir bajo el mismo techo con su padre. La diferencia era que el padre de Thor estaba enfermo por causas naturales, pero el rubio eligió mirar el problema desde otra perspectiva. Loki, como se lo dijo, eligió absorber la misma amargura que le era arrojada a la cara.

—Iré contigo. —accedió con una mirada tranquila. —Aunque tendrás que perdonar mi falta de _espíritu navideño_.

—Eso no será problema… Lo que necesitas es estar rodeado de calor hogareño y no aquí solo como lo has hecho siempre.

—Lo haces ver tan sencillo. —mencionó bajando un poco la mirada, dudando y luego decidiéndose a abrirle su pasado. —Crecí con un padre al que nunca le agradé… Nunca fui suficiente para él y cada oportunidad que tenía la aprovechaba para recordármelo. —una fina línea amarga se dibujó en sus labios. —Mi madre falleció en la sala de parto después de que nací, así que tuve que conformarme con las caras largas y los eternos desplantes de mi padre.

Fue el turno de Thor de escuchar. Su ceño se había fruncido imaginando a un pequeño Loki siendo tan cruelmente apartado por una de las personas que se suponía debía darle amor y cuidados, y en cambio renegaba de él. Tal vez lo culpaba por la muerte de su esposa.

—Cada año la casa seguía siendo la misma en estas fechas, nunca hubo adornos ni árbol, mucho menos regalos. La cena no tenía nada especial, aunque la cocinera siempre me preparaba panqué o galletas que llevaba a mi habitación. Era lo único _dulce_ que tenía en Navidad… Con el tiempo me fue siendo indiferente ver a otros niños emocionados, me fue importando cada vez menos no tener un gesto cálido de mi padre… Cuando tuve la oportunidad me fui y comencé a vivir lejos de él. No lo he visto en más de cinco años.

—¿No crees que tal vez haya cambiado en este tiempo sin hablarse?

—No… —respondió sin dudar. —Es un hombre orgulloso, preferiría mil veces quitarme el apellido antes de cambiar su forma de verme.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que heredaste parte de ese orgullo.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Loki asintió puesto que lo sabía perfectamente.

—Solo regresé a verlo una vez cuando me instalé en este departamento. Le dejé una nota con la dirección y mi número… Nunca ha llamado, ni tampoco ha venido, así que eso muestra que sigue en la misma postura de siempre.

—Bueno, él se lo pierde. Si se diera la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, se daría cuenta de la increíble persona que es. Lo fuerte que se volvió con el tiempo a pesar de los choques del destino.

—Quedarme en el suelo nunca fue una opción para mí, igual que tampoco lo fue para ti.

Se miraron fijamente, reconociendo en cada uno a su igual. Thor se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo y Loki lo recibió sin más, separándose al poco en medio de un leve chasquido.

—Nunca más estarás solo otra vez. —fue la promesa que Thor le hizo. —Ahora me tienes a mí, pase lo que pase, no dejaré que vuelvas a sentir frío ni ausencia.

El ojiverde le devolvió una mirada cargada de anhelo y confianza, su resistencia se había esfumado y eso era porque Thor supo llegar al centro de su duro corazón. Creía en él, en su promesa, en esa forma de expresarle cuánto le importaba.

—Me agrada tu oferta. —sonrió de lado contagiando al rubio, quien no se quedó quieto y ahora lo abrazaba.

Al primer instante, Loki se pasmó un poco pero pronto enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor. Un suspiro compartido se creó entre los dos y así permanecieron por un tiempo. Dejaron de pensar, dejaron de hablar, pero sus corazones seguían diciéndose mil y un cosas entre latidos compaginados.

Descubrir el amor en Navidad podía ser una señal de que el siguiente año estaría lleno de nuevos aires y emociones.

.

El siguiente fin de semana llegó en menos de un parpadeo, y durante los días previos Thor y Loki habían pasado largas horas juntos conociéndose, acostumbrándose a tener compañía, aprendiendo a reconocer sus miradas, sus gestos, sus manías, cada cosa que los complementara.

Poco a poco se volvían uno parte del otro. Poco a poco se iban enlazando de un modo perfecto.

—¿Listo?

Thor vio a Loki avanzar hacia él, extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara. La expresión arrugada del ojiverde le decía que estaba nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo tienes que impresionarlos. —sonrió bromista, recibiendo un bufido por respuesta.

—Si se supone que eso tiene que darme confianza, no lo hizo.

—Hey, no te lo tomes tan en serio. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. —lo jaló para abrazarlo por la cintura y darle un beso corto. —Sé que les agradarás.

—De acuerdo… —tomó aire y habló mientras lo soltaba. —Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me arrepienta.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme, pero aunque te arrepintieras te llevaría de todos modos, así tuviera que cargarte.

Siguió de broma, dándole otro beso ahora en la comisura de sus labios, y volviendo a tomarlo de la mano salieron del departamento de Loki.

Mientras iban en el auto del rubio, las calles y avenidas se llenaban de ligero caos por aquellos que iban saliendo o entrando a la ciudad, menos mal iban con tiempo de sobra y compraron el pastel que llevarían en una tienda que milagrosamente todavía no estaba a reventar. En un alto, Loki alzó la vista a través del cristal, fijándose en la hermosa luna llena que se miraba clara y brillante adornando el cielo despejado manchado de estrellas.

Un sentimiento de tranquilidad se instaló en su pecho. Hacía tanto que no miraba al cielo ni tampoco sentía esa clase de alivio en su interior.

Por su parte, Thor ladeó el rostro notando el brillo plateado de la luna mezclándose con el verde de aquellas esmeraldas que se habían vuelto su perdición. Mirarse a través de esas gemas era encontrar su corazón, del mismo modo que se aseguraba que Loki encontrara el suyo cada vez que lo miraba.

Un impulso lo hizo llevar su mano hacia la pálida mejilla para rozarla despacio, llamando así la atención del pelinegro, quien le regaló una tenue sonrisa. Thor se acercó por un beso, aunque pronto tuvo que romperlo por la presión de los autos detrás tocando el claxon para que avanzara, provocando que ambos rieran en complicidad y Thor dijera un _que molestos_ al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador.

Luego de varios minutos de camino finalmente llegaron a casa de los padres de Thor. Fuera en las escaleras estaba sentada una chica de cabello rojo hablando por teléfono. Al ver el auto del rubio entrando por la cerca hacia el estacionamiento alzó una mano a modo de saludo que este correspondió junto con un par de apretones al claxon.

—¿Es tu hermana?

—Sip, ella es Angela. Debe estar hablando con su novia, creo que igual pasaría esta noche con su familia. —Thor explicó en lo que apagaba el motor y se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, acción que Loki imitó.

El ojiverde no bajó pues ya se sabía la dinámica, así que esperó a que Thor bajara primero para abrirle la puerta. Al salir, el fresco nocturno le rozó las mejillas, aunque sentía más el frío de la incertidumbre al estar por conocer a la familia de su pareja.

La primera integrante sería su hermana, quien pareció despedirse y cortar la llamada, guardando el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para ponerse de pie y bajar a recibir a su hermano mayor con un abrazo emotivo, provocando que Thor hiciera malabares para no tirar el pastel que sacó de la cajuela. Por cierto, Angela nunca llegó a ver los guantes de piel y gamuza.

—¡Bienvenido!

—Hola hermanita. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, papá está tranquilo y mamá termina de arreglarse.

—Me alegra escucharlo… Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Al separarse dejó que su hermana notara a su acompañante. Claro que ya le había contado en una llamada y por supuesto que la chica le pasó el dato a su madre. Pero era el momento de las presentaciones formales.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Loki. —entrecerró la mirada como evaluando a su _cuñado_ , quien no sabía realmente cómo tomarse aquello hasta que escuchó una suave risilla proveniente de la pelirroja. —Relájate, solo quería verte bien. Es un placer, Thor me ha contado mucho de ti. —extendió la mano de modo cortés, siendo estrechada al poco.

—Espero que no haya exagerado en sus comentarios. —miró brevemente al rubio, mismo que fingió demencia. —El placer es mío, Angela.

—Bueno, entremos antes de que terminemos siendo muñecos de nieve adornando la casa.

Thor propuso y al poco ya estaban entrando por la puerta. Dentro el calor de hogar se dejó sentir desde el primer instante haciendo que inmediatamente Loki se sintiera en casa, o al menos es lo que creía que sentía.

—¡Thor y Loki llegaron! —Angela anunció llevando el pastel a la mesa.

En lo que ambos seguían a la chica, se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en la parte de arriba, seguido de bajos comentarios que llegaban como murmuraciones al comedor. El ojiverde hubiera querido que Thor le tomara de la mano, o incluso le pasara un brazo para calmar sus nervios, pero tenían que guardar las apariencias por su padre.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el rubio se acercó a susurrarle a Loki.

—Todo estará bien, ya verás.

Seguido a eso le dedicó un guiño y en eso los padres de Thor aparecieron por la entrada al comedor. Su madre iba del brazo de su padre, venían sonriendo ante una plática que parecía muy agradable.

—Corazón. —la mujer dejó un momento a su esposo para darle un abrazo a su hijo mayor, tomándole luego el rostro con ambas manos para verlo con maternal afecto.

—Te ves hermosa, madre.

—Oh, solo lo dices porque quieres repetir el postre.

—Yo traje el pastel, merezco doble porción.

—Entonces no comerás del pay que mamá y yo hicimos.

—Tengan piedad de mi pequeño, mujeres desalmadas.

El padre de Thor se unió al momento entre una pequeña broma, acercándose para darle la bienvenida al rubio con un abrazo y unas palmadas en su espalda.

—Qué bueno verte hijo.

—Lo mismo digo viejo.

Al ojiazul le alegraba ver a su padre en un estado tranquilo, tal cual decía su hermana, esperaba que la noche transcurriera sin algún episodio, no porque sintiera vergüenza por Loki sino porque en verdad deseaba que la forma de introducir al pelinegro en su familia fuera lo más cómoda posible para todos.

Y hablando de ello…

—¿Tu amigo? —el padre de Thor hizo notar y el rubio asintió, haciéndose un poco de lado para extender el brazo y alcanzar a Loki para acercarlo.

—Se llama Loki Laufeyson, es… —lo miró por breves segundos, pasándole por la cabeza la idea de decir que era su pareja, pero prefirió seguir con lo acordado. —Un amigo del trabajo. No iba a salir de la ciudad así que lo traje para que no se quedara solo y amargado en su departamento. —un poco de bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

—Ya veo. Un placer Loki, por favor siéntete como en casa. —el peliblanco extendió su mano, siendo estrechada al instante. —Los amigos de mis hijos son siempre bienvenidos.

—Es muy amable, señor Odín. —atinó a decir asintiendo de modo formal.

—Y mi madre, Frigga.

—Bienvenido hijo.

Tanto la referencia como el guiño cómplice y el posterior abrazo sacaron un poco de balance a Loki, pero recordó que la madre de Thor y su hermana sabían de su relación. Al separarse, el ojiverde agradeció y entonces hubo de nuevo charla, ambas mujeres se fueron a la cocina a revisar la comida y los tres hombres fueron a sentarse a la mesa.

Unos minutos más tarde Frigga y Angela aparecían con los refractarios de la comida, Thor se levantó para ir a la cocina por lo demás llevando a Loki, y de paso aprovechó para robarle un beso.

La cena comenzó con unas palabras que Odín compartió con su familia, estaba lúcido y coherente en todo momento, incluso bromeaba un poco entre el discurso. Loki miraba y escuchaba en silencio, el ambiente familiar que se respiraba era único, nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Sonreía a discreción y de vez en cuando la risa de los demás se le contagiaba, aunque seguía siendo reservado.

Pasaron los minutos y en momentos alguien preguntaba algo al ojiverde o a Thor, y pronto Loki se encontró conviviendo entre charlas espontáneas y amenas. Realmente le agradaba estar ahí, creando el primer recuerdo de una Navidad en familia, una noche llena de calor y la compañía de la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en su guía, en su apoyo, en su razón para ver el mundo de otra manera.

Thor sentía lo mismo. Mientras las horas seguían su curso, cada vez se convencía más de que Loki era el correcto, su familia lo estaba acogiendo, así mismo su padre aunque solo creyera que eran amigos, pero eso le bastaba al ojiazul para sentir que las cosas funcionarían. Además, Loki parecía estarse adaptando sin mayor problema, notaba que aún le costaba un poco soltarse más pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría a tener lo que tanto le hizo falta.

Cuando llegó la media noche llegó el momento de la despedida, Odín y Frigga expresaron su deseo por volver a ver a Loki, ya que al parecer era un amigo muy cercano de su hijo y les agradaría que volviera junto con su hijo de visita. El pelinegro aceptó regresar, por supuesto. Seguido a ello, Angela los acompañó hasta la puerta, los despidió a ambos con un abrazo y una ligera broma en doble sentido haciendo sonrojar a Loki y reír de modo travieso a Thor.

Pronto el par de tórtolos fue de regreso al departamento del pelinegro.

.

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte, les encantaste.

—En mi defensa, no tenía idea de lo que se pasa al conocer a los padres de tu novio.

—Pues seguramente no fue tan terrible como pensaste.

Venían hablando al entrar al departamento, aunque una vez dentro, Thor abrazó a Loki por la cintura.

—¿Dijiste _novio_ o escuché mal?

—Escuchaste mal, definitivamente.

Loki sonreía, tomando al rubio de los brazos.

—Que mal… Comenzaba a emocionarme.

Thor soltó un suspiro fingiendo desanimarse pero luego sonrió de lado, perdiéndose en la belleza que su pareja irradiaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan sereno y alegre, sus esmeraldas parecían tener un brillo distinto que lo hipnotizaba mientras más tiempo permanecía mirándolas. No pudo resistirse y buscó los labios ajenos con los suyos.

Despacio le fue comiendo los labios, y poco a poco lo fue acorralando contra la pared. Loki le había pasado las manos al cuello y ladeado el rostro cuando el contacto comenzó a volverse más fuerte.

Llegó un momento donde las manos de Thor se deslizaron a las caderas del ojiverde y su lengua se rozaba insinuante contra la otra. Fue inevitable que una chispa se encendiera en su interior, provocando que cediera a su deseo de continuar hasta que un jadeo lo frenó haciéndolo separarse despacio. Alzó sus zafiros encontrándose con la expresión agitada de Loki, sus mejillas encendidas y sus esmeraldas mirándolo con anhelo.

—Lo siento… —tragó saliva sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho.

El rubio estaba deseando seguir, quería robarle el aliento, fundirlo a su cuerpo, pero no lo obligaría a seguirle el paso si no era su deseo también. Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario pues Loki le buscó una de sus manos con la suya, la apretó fuerte y con la ansiedad a flor de piel se alejó un poco jalando consigo a Thor, quien lo miró entre incierto y comprendiendo.

Loki lo llevó a su habitación.

—¿Estás seguro? —Thor cuestionó, sentía los mismos nervios que su compañero, podía percibirlos flotando en el aire mezclándose con los suyos.

—Si… —Loki respondió decidido pese a la incertidumbre. Quería estar con él esa noche, quería volverse uno con el hombre que lo complementaba.

Con la respuesta confirmada Thor se acercó más confiado al ojiverde, le pasó despacio un brazo por la cintura y la mano libre la llevó a su rostro, tomándole desde detrás del pómulo. Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra devolviéndose las ganas que tenían por sentirse a un nivel más elevado.

Una vez más sus labios se acoplaron en un beso fuerte, no arrebatado pero si lleno de intensidad.

Las manos de Loki subieron para quitarle la chaqueta que pronto cayó al suelo y entonces siguió con los botones de la camisa. Fue abriendo uno a uno, percibiendo la calidez escapando de su cuerpo. Jaló un poco la prenda para sacarla del pantalón y cuando hubo terminado con los botones metió sus manos entre la tela para deslizar de modo ascendente sus manos sobre la piel de Thor.

Por cada milímetro que tocaba su piel se encendía, igual que pasaba con Thor. El rubio suspiró al sentir el fino toque de aquellas manos que lo estaban marcando con esas delicadas caricias, casi tímidas pero seguras de querer recorrer cada parte de él. Aquello le complació tanto como el beso, y no queriendo quedarse atrás imitó a Loki al quitarle la chaqueta y sacarle la camisa, la prenda solo tenía tres botones, así que fue un proceso más rápido el dejarlo expuesto. Aunque Thor aún conservaba la camisa abierta.

El ojiazul se tomó un instante para mirar la porción de piel que tenía delante mientras volvía a colocar sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro. Su piel era tersa, pálida como la nieve pero cálida bajo su tacto. Incluso le pareció que despedía un brillo especial a causa de la luz de la luna llena colándose por la ventana.

Loki no le apartaba la mirada pese a sentirse abrumado. Ese par de zafiros lo tenían acorralado sin oportunidad de escapar, aunque realmente no deseaba huir, lo que deseaba era hacer el amor con Thor, ser envuelto por sus brazos, sentirse vivo con sus caricias, ser suyo y pertenecerse mutuamente.

Una mano ancha tomó el cuello de Loki, su toque quemaba así como los labios que marcaban suavemente el otro lado. El pelinegro dejó escapar un jadeo acalorado, entre que su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos eran velados por los párpados, al tiempo que sus manos se aventuraban en caricias por la espalda del rubio.

Sin dejar lo que hacían, Thor fue llevándolos hacia la cama, entonces buscó de nuevo los labios de cereza que devoró una vez más mientras iba descendiendo con Loki hasta quedar tendidos. Las manos del ojiverde se movieron por voluntad propia, volviendo a tocarle el pecho para seguir a los hombros y quitarle la camisa, y en el trayecto el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, más necesitado como lo estaban sus cuerpos de contacto.

—Mngh...

El sofoco aumentaba trayendo consigo las primeras expresiones de placer.

—Loki…

Al separarse por falta de aire, Thor jadeó el nombre de su compañero. Pegó su frente a la otra, percibiendo lo agitado del pelinegro.

—Confía en mí…

Le pidió y Loki asintió sin dudar. Entonces el rubio le abrió el pantalón y bajó la prenda junto con la ropa interior. Al dejarlo totalmente libre de ropa, se dedicó a llenarse de aquella gloriosa vista: un par de largas piernas, una erección bastante notoria, cintura estrecha, abdomen plano, el camino de su pecho siendo tentado por un par de botones erectos por la fricción de sus cuerpos, un cuello perfecto. Y luego ese rostro sonrojado, labios entreabiertos de un cereza encendido, unas gemas verdes brillando con pasión y enmarcando el cuadro unos cabellos negros esparcidos por la almohada blanca.

No fue de esperarse que la excitación se le subiera de golpe a la cabeza, y por lo mismo, Thor llevó sus manos a su propio pantalón para quitárselo frente a la mirada expectante de Loki. Aunque la expresión del ojiverde se vio un tanto sacudida al notar aquel miembro erguido en toda su extensión. El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Loki, provocando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa ladina.

—Diría algo al respecto… pero sonaría un poco vulgar… —mencionó con voz ronca y grave, mientras que por instinto se hacía una breve masturbación.

—¿Qué todo eso me voy a comer?

Loki contraatacó y por supuesto que Thor no pudo evitar soltar una risilla maliciosa.

—Cuando eres tu quien lo dice ya no suena tan mal… —respondió dejando de tocarse y volviendo a inclinarse sobre el pelinegro. —De hecho… te escuchas bastante sensual…

Susurró contra sus labios mientras que sus manos le recorrían las piernas al estar en medio de ellas.

—Es tu culpa… por provocarme así… —Loki devolvió y luego fue cerrando despacio los ojos al sentir aquellas caricias que iban subiendo por su cuerpo.

—Entonces seguiré siendo culpable… —le habló al oído, terminando por morderle el hélix al tiempo que sus manos pasaban sobre los pezones.

El ojiverde se estremeció en medio de un quedo gemido con aquellos estímulos. Por reflejo sus manos buscaron tocarle la piel al rubio, empezando por la espalda baja, abarcando un poco de los glúteos para subir por toda la fornida espalda. Era magnífico poder tocarlo así, sentir su fuerza contenida, percibir la forma en que también se derretía bajo sus manos.

Muy despacio Thor comenzó a frotarse entre las piernas de Loki trayendo consigo suspiros cadenciosos que iban subiendo de tono. En un instante quedaron abrazados sin parar las fricciones, el ojiverde había colocado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y de tanto en tanto se deslizaban sobre las otras para incitarlo.

—Thor...

Clamó su nombre sobrepasado por la excitación y fue entonces que Thor lo encaró, bajó un poco el ritmo de las fricciones y llevó su diestra a la boca de Loki, quien comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Humedeció un par de dedos ante aquellos zafiros profundos que lo devoraban y poseían sin siquiera entrar en su cuerpo.

Luego de unos instantes retiró sus dedos, notando la saliva que los envolvía. No pudo contenerse y reclamó un beso fogoso, buscando una lengua que se enroscara a la suya, en tanto sus dedos acariciaban aquel lugar en el que tanto deseaba sucumbir. Como respuesta, el pelinegro se aferró del cuello de su compañero y entre jadeos correspondió el contacto entre sus bocas que poco a poco se volvía húmedo.

—Agh…

Loki perdió el ritmo del beso cuanto un primer dedo se abriera camino en su interior. Lo sintió deslizándose lento, trató de que su cuerpo no lo resintiera tanto para cederle camino. Pronto quedó alojado y Thor empezó a moverlo despacio.

Poco a poco el canal se iba acostumbrando al intruso y Loki también comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación que le hacía sonrojarse y jadear.

Thor estaba totalmente perdido en aquellas expresiones que su pareja le regalaba, todas y cada una dedicadas a él.

—Tengo que prepararte un poco más… ¿Está bien?

Insinuó que metería un segundo dedo, a lo que el ojiverde asintió. Entonces su entrada fue abandonada por breves instantes y al poco ambos dígitos de introdujeron con paciencia. Esta vez Loki apretó los brazos del rubio, conteniendo un leve quejido incómodo.

—Sshhh… Relájate… —entre palabras dulces y besos buscaba calmar la tensión de Loki, quien suspiraba y contenía de a poco el aire, interrumpiendo de cuando en cuando el suave contacto entre sus bocas. —¿Duele? —preguntó para asegurarse si podía continuar o tenía que parar.

—No… —Loki dijo entre respiraciones constantes y un leve fruncir de ceño. —Muévelos… —le permitió cuando sintiera que se hubo acostumbrado a la nueva expansión.

El rubio asintió y retrajo sus dedos para luego meterlos de nuevo en lentas embestidas. Una y otra, otra más hasta que el canal cedió y sus dedos se deslizaron sin resistencia. Los metió lo más dentro posible, alcanzando a rozar la próstata de Loki, provocando que clavara la cabeza en la almohada y gimiera fuerte. Repitió el movimiento unas cuantas veces para darle confianza en lo que seguía.

Loki entrecerraba sus esmeraldas notando el cúmulo de placer agolpándose, la temperatura subiendo y su cuerpo respondiendo. Su ansiedad crecía segundo a segundo con la dilatación, percibiendo aquellos dedos haciendo círculos o abriéndose como un par de tijeras. Aquel movimiento era bastante excitante, tanto que su erección derramó unas gotas de pre seminal.

Una vez que Thor consideró listo el terreno, además de que su autocontrol estaba terminándose, retiró sus dedos para acomodarse mejor y tomar esas piernas para colocarlas sobre sus costillas. Se permitió un momento para conectarse a Loki mirándolo fijo. El pelinegro tragó saliva y sujetándose de los hombros de su compañero asintió.

Entonces el ojiazul dirigió su miembro a la entrada dilatada, rozó un poco su glande y empujó hasta colocarlo. La presión que de inmediato lo recibió lo hizo gemir en un tono gutural y apretar los ojos por un instante. Deseaba entrar de un solo golpe, más no dejaría que su deseo le nublara la poca razón que aún le quedaba.

Por su parte, Loki apretó los labios y hundió sus dedos en los hombros del otro. Su interior se había cerrado en torno al glande y comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo puesto que aún no terminaba por entrar toda esa potente erección. Sin embargo no lo detuvo ni le pidió que saliera, lo deseaba y estaba seguro que Thor cuidaría de él en todo momento.

—Tranquilo… Iré despacio…

Thor se aseguró de decirle aquellas palabras para hacerlo confiar y soltarse. La presión debía ceder un poco para no provocar algún desgarre. Así fue deslizándose lentamente, abriendo en cada vez que avanzaba, y volviendo a detenerse a mitad del camino cuando escuchara un quejido algo lloroso de parte de Loki, además el fruncir de su ceño se había marcado más que antes y sus dedos ya estaban ejerciendo presión en sus brazos.

—Saldré un momento, ¿sí? —avisó, pasándole una mano por la frente para despejar un mechón de cabello húmedo.

Sacó su erección quedándose con la sensación de placer truncado, metió de nuevo sus dedos para que la dilatación se mantuviera y de nuevo se colocó. Empujó lento y esta vez no se detuvo hasta quedar completamente dentro de aquel lugar que lo apresaba deliciosamente por su estreches, provocándole escalofríos placenteros y jadeos.

En tanto, Loki se había tensado por completo. Temblaba y el corazón lo sentía retumbando en la cabeza. Su garganta estaba cerrada conteniendo los gimoteos, aunque de vez en cuando alguno se le escapaba. Había cerrado fuerte los ojos, y sus dedos ya dejaban marca sobre la piel del rubio.

Thor abrió sus celestes para fijarse en la agónica expresión de Loki, algo que le trajo un poco de culpa. Comenzó a besarle el rostro, los labios y luego el cuello como una forma de compensarle la incomodidad. Y así, mientras marcaba esa piel de porcelana empezó a moverse suave y no tan pronunciado, embestidas cortas apenas despegándose nada.

Loki se estremeció al primer movimiento, apretó los dientes y se aferró de Thor con necesidad… Lo disfrutaría, estaba seguro de eso, de lo contrario nadie lo haría. Poco a poco fue soltando el miedo y abrazando el placer que iba surgiendo entre fricciones, hasta que por fin su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar en la misma frecuencia que Thor.

—Aah… —quedos gemidos comenzaron a escapar de entre sus labios, mismos que fueron acompañados por jadeos chocando contra su cuello.

—Mngh… Loki…

Más confiado en el disfrute de su compañero, Thor fue dándole más soltura a las embestidas. Se retraía y volvía a entrar de modo rítmico, y cada vez que se adentraba recibía las electrizantes sensaciones que viajaban por sus terminaciones nerviosas, recorriendo su cuerpo en oleadas que venían una tras otra.

Por su parte, Loki se sumía cada vez más en ese delirante placer. Sentir a Thor penetrándolo, sentirlo palpitando y duro en su interior, era una de las cosas más excitantes que pudo haber probado. Aunque también escucharlo jadear y gruñir sobrepasado por el goce, mirándole esos zafiros invadidos por el deseo y la pasión.

Loki no se resistió a tomarle del rostro, atrayéndolo para reclamar un beso fogoso. Sus lenguas se buscaron sin demora, se mordían los labios mientras bebían de aquel elixir mezclando dulzura y desespero, sofocándose mutuamente hasta que sentían naufragar en las aguas del éxtasis.

Thor quería darle más, hacerlo completamente suyo sin la menor reserva, así que paró por breves instantes recibiendo una mirada suplicante. Sonrió de lado, dobló un poco los muslos de Loki y retomó las embestidas, aunque siendo más constante.

—Thor… Agh…

El ojiverde curvó la espalda mientras sus gemidos llenaban la habitación y sus manos se aferraban de la sábana o la almohada. Thor le había alcanzado _ese_ punto sensible que lo estaba haciendo perder la conciencia cada vez que era golpeado por el glande.

Ladeó el rostro abrumado y perlado en sudor, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía y sus labios eran relamidos, antes de volver a separarse a causa de los jadeos que no cesaban. Tanta era su excitación que terminó liberando un poco de pre seminal, aunque no era el único en reaccionar pues Thor también lubricaba en su interior.

—Ngh…

Thor relamió sus labios, terminando por morderse el inferior mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo el frente de Loki. Tocó desde las ingles y subió hasta el cuello sin dejar de penetrarlo. Sus manos regresaron por aquella pálida y tibia piel hasta llegar a los muslos. Percibió el cosquilleo en su vientre y el calor acumulándose, haciendo palpitar su erección, señal de que estaba a punto de correrse, igual que pasaba con Loki al sentir escalofríos y espasmos que comenzaban a presionar el falo dentro.

El ojiazul volvió a inclinarse, rodeó la cintura de su pareja con un brazo para elevarlo y con el otro brazo se apoyó. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, su aliento chocaba, sus cuerpos se fundían y complementaban como uno solo en perfecta sincronía, tornando el vaivén más profundo y rápido, arrancándoles gemidos llenos de pasión.

Los gestos de agónico placer fueron marcándose cada vez más en el rostro sonrojado de Loki, parecía ahogarse en el deseo, en la necesidad de llegar al cielo. Thor no distaba de estar en las mismas condiciones, su rostro fruncido en lujuria y desespero, sus zafiros brillando en delirio, lo quería todo de Loki.

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que el ojiverde se aferrara de los brazos fornidos y clavara la cabeza en la almohada, estirando la espalda en medio de un sublime gemido y una fuerte eyaculación que le manchó el vientre. Tan solo con esa visión y la presión de las paredes sobre su miembro, Thor se corrió en intervalos potentes, gruñendo gutural mientras se tensaba y alzaba la cabeza.

Se quedaron quietos disfrutando de las gratas sensaciones, dejando que sus cuerpos asimilaran el golpe de placer que los tenía flotando en las nubes.

Thor entreabrió sus celestes, encontrando frente a él la visión más hermosa del universo. Loki parecía rendido pero al mismo tiempo pleno, jadeante como él por la respiración agitada, y sus enigmáticas esmeraldas permanecían veladas por los párpados. No pudo resistirse, le acarició una mejilla entre que se inclinaba para besarlo despacio, siendo correspondido como si todo fuese planeado.

Al separarse fue que por fin pudo ver ese par de cristalinas gemas verdes, le miraban con un brillo intenso de anhelo que le traspasó hasta llegar al centro de su corazón. Ahora estaba seguro de que no deseaba tener a nadie más entre sus brazos que no fuera Loki. Y del mismo modo, el ojiverde tenía claro que Thor era el único con quien quería estar, era él a quien le pertenecía desde ese momento, así como Thor sería solo suyo.

—Sabía que eras tú… —fue Thor quien rompió el silencio con esa confesión y una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—Creído…

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, y mientras probaban sus labios sin prisa el rubio comenzó a salir despacio, escuchando de fondo leves jadeos por la sensibilidad que su compañero todavía resentía. Ya fuera, el beso finalizó y Thor se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Loki, tratando de no aplastarlo demasiado. El pelinegro lo recibió rodeándolo con sus brazos, aunque una de sus manos le fue acariciando la nuca para confortarlo, en lo que él tranquilizaba su espíritu acoplando el latido de su corazón con el de su compañero.

—Dime que no te encaprichaste conmigo solo para llegar a esto.

Las palabras de Loki podían sonar a broma pero llevaban entremezcladas algo, o mucho de una duda verdadera. Quería confiar en que habían llegado a ese punto de la forma _correcta_ y que no solo fue por satisfacer el capricho de Thor.

El rubio suspiró y se removió para encarar al ojiverde, clavando sus zafiros en la mirada ajena. Se guardó la réplica por un momento, dejando que su alma hablara primero por él, antes de reforzar con palabras.

—No te lo hice solo por desfogue Loki… Y no tuve sexo contigo, hice el amor contigo…

Aquello lo dijo con firme seguridad, más no estaba enfadado, solo quería que su pareja borrara toda duda y confiara en lo que ambos sintieron al unirse, al llegar a la cima del mundo y tocarse el alma desnuda.

Claro que Loki le creyó. Mirar dentro de él y escucharlo sin vacilar fue suficiente para disipar cualquier incertidumbre que quisiera poner a prueba la verdad en lo que habían hecho. E hicieron el amor, se fundieron como uno por algo más que una noche en la cama. Eso bastaba para confirmar que su historia apenas comenzaba.

—Nunca creí que… hacer el amor fuera así… —Loki mencionó con tranquilidad. —Me alegro de que fueras tu… —le dedicó una mirada cálida y una trémula sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Y yo soy afortunado de que me permitieras mostrarte que hay más que solo recuerdos malos y un frío presente… —añadió juntando ambas frentes y suspirando relajado. —Te prometo que verás el mundo de otra forma…

—Ya lo hago… —respondió sin dudarlo, frotando despacio su frente con la otra. —Feliz Navidad Thor.

Tales palabras le sacaron una sonrisa amplia al ojiazul y un quedo deje de risa divertida.

—Feliz Navidad Loki… La primera de muchas que pasaremos juntos. —lo miró con plena confianza en que así sería.

Un nuevo beso silenció las promesas en frases, pero seguían siendo expresadas en la calidez de aquellos roces delicados que no buscaban más que un momento de inocente complicidad. Fuera la nieve caía, y agotados como estaban terminaron durmiendo abrazados, arropándose con un amor que surgía sin poder detenerlo.

Esa noche sería la primera de tantas que pasarían juntos. El primero de un sinfín de momentos que se convertirían en memorias que compartir con el tiempo.

 **.- Fin -.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No me queda más que agradecer su tiempo. Y aprovechando, quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo, que sigan pasando estos días en armonía con sus seres queridos y sobre todo consigo mismos. Para algunos este año ha sido demasiado caótico, me incluyo, así que deseo un cambio para mejor en el 2017 a todos a quienes nos llovió sobre mojado.

Un abrazo fuerte a ustedes que me siguen pese al tiempo y al descenso en la escala de ships que ha tenido el Thorki. Volveré como siempre, no les digo cuando pero tengan la seguridad que aun estaré por aquí el próximo año. Ciao ciaooo ;)


End file.
